


Отражение

by Shelby_M



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Angst, Gen, Horror, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelby_M/pseuds/Shelby_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на ОЭ-фест - Первое исполнение заявки - "Приддоньяк, мистика. Один из них (на выбор автора) оказался в плену в зазеркалье, и только второй может его видеть и слышать. Беседы и попытки освободить пленника."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отражение

* * *

\- Доброе утро, Придд.  
Валентин вздрогнул и уже собирался обернуться по привычке, но вовремя одернул себя. Арно в зеркале стоял за его левым плечом, но Валентин прекрасно знал, что в реальности его там нет.  
\- Доброе утро, Арно, - произнес он вместо этого, продолжая расчесываться.  
Изначально заниматься повседневными делами под чужим внимательным взглядом было неловко, но теперь Валентин перестал реагировать. Предельно ясной осталась лишь одна эмоция – страх – но страх пока что удавалось сдерживать. Хотя в последнее время именно страх овладевал им все чаще. Потому что он знал – Арно давно уже подозревает неладное. Но сказать ему правду Валентин не мог – до сих пор не мог. Он хотел, но слова не приходили. Валентин боялся признаться самому себе, что, возможно, он боится того, что, узнав, Арно исчезнет навсегда? Но это ведь к лучшему? Иногда ему казалось, вдруг Арно и так уже обо всем догадался? Но тогда зачем он продолжает просить Валентина о помощи, продолжает просить освободить его?  
\- Ты собираешься сегодня продолжить читать?  
\- Разумеется. Я делаю это каждый день, ты знаешь.  
\- И до сих пор не нашел способ освободить меня отсюда, - Арно недовольно хмыкнул, и Валентин понял, что сегодня тот не в духе. Плохо. Слуги уже начали странно коситься на него из-за разбитых или сломанных вещей, хотя и молчали, не задавая лишних вопросов.  
\- Я стараюсь, Арно, - это являлось правдой. Каждый день, уже несколько месяцев он проводил день за днем в библиотеке, все время ощущая на себе изучающий, порой подозрительный взгляд черных глаз.  
Он распорядился вынести все зеркала из библиотеки, но знал, что Арно смотрит из других отражающих поверхностей. Стекло, начищенный до блеска металл, стенки бокала с вином – предать могло все. Убрать зеркала из других помещений Валентин не решался, потому что интуитивно чувствовал – Арно придет в бешенство и разнесет все. Может ли он сделать это, Валентин не знал наверняка, но проверять не хотел. Сначала Валентин часто задумывался, почему только он видит Арно и может разговаривать с ним, почему тот вообще оказался в подобном месте – в зазеркалье, если можно так выразиться. Ответ на этот вопрос он искал в книгах – искал с первого дня, когда увидел Арно в зеркале в ставке Западной армии в Придде. Искал, подав требование об отставке из армии и вернувшись сначала в Васспард, а когда ничего не смог найти там – перебравшись в Олларию. Ответ, впрочем, до сих пор найти не удавалось – подобных случаев в документах и архивах попросту не было.  
  


* * *

\- Поговори со мной. Мне скучно, - пожаловался Арно. Закинув ногу на ногу, он сидел на столе Валентина – тот видел это в зеркале на стене. Валентин перевернул несколько ветхих страниц насквозь пропахшего пылью старого тома, с нарастающим отчаянием отмечая, что и здесь ничего подобного не упоминается. Бросив короткий взгляд в зеркало на Арно, он в который уже раз задался вопросом, что конкретно тот видит и может видеть. Спрашивать было нельзя – тогда Арно насторожится, и все станет только хуже. Если Арно видит только то, что и сам Валентин – тогда можно попробовать и рискнуть. Если же Арно видит то, что, по всем законам должен видеть со своей позиции – тогда все бесполезно. Но Валентин догадывался, что, возможно верен первый вариант, потому что Арно явно каким-то непостижимым образом был связан с ним, а значит, есть шанс.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я разговаривал с тобой или занимался делом? – поинтересовался Валентин, чтобы потянуть время. Он смотрел на Арно, правой рукой в это время вслепую нащупывая чистый лист бумаги и перо.  
\- А ты не можешь совмещать несколько занятий одновременно? – возмутился Арно, болтая ногой. Он выглядел как обычно, в темных глазах не наблюдалось ни тени удивления или беспокойства. Значит, все-таки не видит? Валентин продолжил поддерживать непринужденный разговор, правой рукой торопливо водя пером по бумаге. Пальцы подрагивали, и Валентин чувствовал, что буквы получаются корявыми и, скорее всего, он посадил несколько клякс, но смотреть в ту сторону нельзя, или будет хуже.  
Закончив писать, Валентин дернул за витой шнур, вызывая слугу. Пришел старенький Клод – хорошо, что именно он. Он умел читать. Не отрывая взгляда от зеркала, Валентин распорядился насчет обеда и, отвернувшись и зевнув, протянул исписанные листки слуге, старательно не глядя на них. Глаза Клода еле заметно расширились, но, похоже, он все правильно понял, прочитав верхний лист:  
«Не спрашивай ни о чем вслух и не только вслух. Отнеси письмо лично в руки Его Высокопреосвященству как можно скорее. Это важно».  
  


* * *

Левий с удивлением читал письмо, исписанное кривыми, странно наклоненными буквами – словно тот, кто писал… не видел того, что пишет? Левий помнил герцога Придда – безупречная вежливость, непроницаемый взгляд, всегда опрятный и церемонный. Почерк, который он видел перед собой, никак не вязался с его представлением о Валентине. Хотя письмо и начиналось извинением.  
«Прошу прощения за неподобающий почерк, Ваше Высокопреосвященство. Не стану задерживать вас долгим началом и, с Вашего позволения, перейду сразу к делу. Мне необходимо встретиться с Вами как можно скорее. Но есть одно условие, которое необходимо выполнить в точности с моими указаниями…»  
Левий моргнул и поднес листок ближе к глазам, словно не доверяя самому себе в том, что видит. Герцог Придд настаивал на встрече, но при этом требовал предварительно убрать из помещения все зеркала и отражающие поверхности? Что, во имя Создателя?..  
  


* * *

\- Ты куда?  
\- К Его Высокопреосвященству.  
\- Что ты там забыл? – Арно иронично изогнул бровь.  
\- Я – эсператист, - улыбнулся ему Валентин. – Ты забыл?  
\- Да ладно, серьезно, Придд? Исповедь? – не поверил Арно.  
Валентин поправил плащ и кивнул ему.  
\- Я скоро вернусь. К тому же, я хочу добиться у Его Высокопреосвященства разрешения открытого доступа к церковным архивам. Поэтому речь идет не только об исповеди.  
\- А, тогда хорошо, - Арно склонился к уху Валентина в зеркале и, хотя в реальности никого рядом с ним не было, Валентин ощутил, как кожа на шее леденеет от чьего-то холодного дыхания. – Я буду ждать тебя.  
\- Благодарю, Арно, - Валентин подавил желание поежиться и запахнуться плотнее в плащ, и вышел из комнаты.  
  


* * *

Первым делом он осмотрел комнату, в которой его принял Левий, и с облегчением откинулся в кресле.  
\- Благодарю вас, что удовлетворили мою просьбу.  
Левий опустился в соседнее кресло, по привычке тронув нагрудный знак с голубем.  
\- Герцог Придд, вы не объясните мне вашу, не буду отрицать, весьма странную просьбу о зеркалах? И вы точно не хотите шадди?  
\- Я пришел как раз за тем, чтобы объяснить, - Валентин вскинул руку, останавливая Левия, когда тот потянулся к шнуру. – Пожалуйста, сначала выслушайте меня, без посторонних, - это казалось немыслимым, невозможным – но отчаяние в глазах Валентина было настоящим.  
\- Я слушаю, сын мой.  
\- Речь идет о моем, - Валентин на мгновение запнулся, а потом продолжил. – Друге. Об Арно Сэ, если быть точнее.  
\- Ужасная трагедия, - тихо произнес Левий, вновь касаясь нагрудного знака. – Графиня…  
\- Прошу прощения, что перебиваю вас, но речь не о графине Савиньяк, - Валентин оглянулся вокруг, скользя невидящим взглядом по стенам и другим поверхностям, словно что-то проверяя. – Ваше Высокопреосвященство, я осведомлен о том, что теньент Сэ погиб в плену, - проговорил он наконец. – Проблема в том, что сам Арно, похоже, об этом не знает.  
Левий потрясенно уставился на Валентина. О его неожиданной отставке из армии ходили самые разные слухи, но настоящая причина оказалась куда… необычнее, если можно было так выразиться. Валентин рассказывал, и Левий не видел перед собой «ледяного Спрута» или главу древнего рода – он видел насмерть перепуганного мальчишку, который не знает, что делать.  
Арно погиб в плену после сражения на Мельниковом лугу – но при этом остался… где-то, как выразился Валентин. О том, что лишь Валентин может его видеть и слышать, тот узнал случайно. Валентин не понимал, почему это произошло и что случилось. Он пытался найти ответы на вопросы во многих книгах, но ничего подобного нигде не упоминалось. Арно был призраком, и в то же время не был – яснее Валентин выразиться не мог.  
\- Он может действовать и в реальности, - Валентин смотрел на Левия, и тому, пожалуй, впервые за очень долгое время сделалось по-настоящему жутко. – Если он сердится на меня, или не в духе – он разбивает вазы или раскидывает вещи. Слуги уверены, это я – никто из них не видит его, но думают, что я схожу с ума. Я слышал их разговоры и сплетни. Иногда я чувствую на себе его взгляд, даже если вокруг нет зеркал – именно поэтому я попросил вас убрать все, что может хоть немного отражать, - Валентин прижал ладони к лицу на мгновение. – Ваше Высокопреосвященство, я совершенно не представляю, что мне делать. Я знаю, что Савиньяки – олларианцы, но Создатель – един для олларианцев и для эсператистов. Я подумал, если вы сможете прийти ко мне завтра, освятить помещение… Сделать хотя бы что-то…  
\- Я приду, - твердо сказал Левий. – Я сегодня же спущусь в архив и попробую найти информацию. Сделаем так – завтра с утра зайдите ко мне. Мы вместе обсудим, что можно предпринять, и потом отправимся в ваш особняк.  
\- Благодарю вас, - в голосе Валентина слышалось искреннее облегчение.  
Валентин встал и поклонился, намереваясь уйти. Левий поднялся, чтобы проводить его. Ни один из них не заметил яростного взгляда черных глаз, блеснувшего из металлической оправы нагрудного знака Левия.  
  


* * *

\- Как сходил? – голос Арно как-то непривычно звенел, но Валентин, будучи поглощен своими мыслями, не заметил перемены. – Исповедовался?  
\- Да, - Валентин снял плащ и бросил его на сундук в углу комнаты. Он машинально пробежался взглядом по помещению, привычно отмечая расположение предметов – все было на своем месте.  
\- Ты хотел бы избавиться от меня?  
Валентин дернулся и поднял взгляд на зеркало. Арно стоял почти вплотную к массивной, резной раме. Это напугало Валентина – сквозь мутноватую поверхность он казался ближе, чем обычно. Будто вот-вот… сойдет оттуда и ступит в комнату.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Арно?  
\- Меня никто, кроме тебя не видит и не слышит, - пояснил тот. Черные глаза не отрывались от лица Валентина. – Моя семья, как ты сам сообщил, считает меня пропавшим без вести после того сражения. А ты возишься со мной уже столько времени. Вот я и подумал, что, если бы у тебя была возможность – ты бы избавился от меня?  
\- Нет.  
Валентину показалось, что в глазах Арно мелькнуло удивление, а потом досада и ненависть. Словно он понял, что Валентин лжет. Потом наваждение рассеялось – Арно выглядел как обычно. Валентин иногда задавался вопросом, видит ли сам Арно расплывающиеся пятна крови на своей рубашке. Похоже, что нет.  
\- Ладно, - Арно улыбнулся, отступая в глубину зеркала. – Тогда спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Арно.  
  


* * *

Еще при подъезде к Нохе Валентин заподозрил неладное. Суета, гвардейцы, цивильная стража, недоуменные перешептывания…  
\- Прошу прощения, мне нужно поговорить с Его Высокопреосвященством, - обратился он к капралу.  
Тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Боюсь, это невозможно, монсеньор.  
\- У нас договоренность, - нахмурился Валентин. – Его Высокопреосвященство ожидает меня.  
\- Он уже никого не ожидает, Валентин, - вышедший навстречу герцог Эпинэ выглядел потрясенным и обескураженным. – Его Высокопреосвященство скончался этой ночью, - пояснил Робер в ответ на взгляд Валентина. – Мы расследуем причину, но, похоже, это было убийство. Правда, следов убийцы так и не нашли. Тело Левия обнаружили в купальне с перерезанным бритвой горлом, возле зеркала.  
Валентин побледнел. Он развернул лошадь и галопом помчался назад.  
  


* * *

\- Зачем? – было первое, что он спросил Арно, не обращая внимания на валяющуюся на полу чернильницу и разбросанные по комнате листы бумаги. – Арно, зачем?  
\- Ты собирался убить меня, - шипение, доносящееся из зеркала, совсем не походило на голос Арно, каким помнил его Валентин. – Ты предал меня.  
\- Арно, не надо!.. – Валентин вскрикнул и едва увернулся от подсвечника, который пролетел мимо его головы, оцарапав своим краем щеку. – Перестань.  
\- Нет, - Валентин с ужасом увидел, что отражение Арно изменилось – окровавленная грудь, серое лицо, ввалившиеся глазницы – это был мертвец. – Ты не можешь достать меня отсюда. Ты не сможешь достать меня отсюда. Но тогда ты пойдешь ко мне. Мне одиноко. Мне холодно. Ты обещал, что поможешь. Так помоги. Иди ко мне.  
\- Арно, нет!  
\- Иди сюда, - повторил мертвый Арно, протягивая белые, покрывшиеся пятнами руки к Валентину из зеркальной рамы.  
  


* * *

\- Разрыв сердца, - лекарь отвернулся от тела Валентина и вздохнул, глядя на Робера. – Это очень странно, ведь герцог Придд был так молод…  
Робер окинул взглядом комнату, в которой слуги обнаружили тело своего господина. Раскиданные как попало вещи, листки бумаги, зеркало недалеко от письменного стола… На мгновение Роберу показалось, он видит две пары глаз – серые и черные – глядящее на него из глубин отражения. Робер помотал головой, рассеивая наваждение, отвернулся от зеркала и вернулся к делам. Нужно было заказать погребальную службу, а также сообщить оставшимся в живых родственникам Валентина о его смерти. Робер отдал нужные распоряжения лекарю и своим людям, и вышел из комнаты, не замечая, как две тени проскользнули следом за ним.


End file.
